The Day We Felt The Distance
by winterTsubaki
Summary: Saat kau sudah terbiasa dengan pasanganmu perasaan cinta yang menggebu-gebu itu perlahan akan menghilang hingga yang tertinggal hanyalah rasa saling percaya dan saling menghargai. Kau pernah mencintaiku, menjadikanku tokoh utama dalam setiap khayalanmu, mimpimu akan masa depan. Tapi, cinta saja tak cukup Changmin-ah karena cinta punya masa kedaluwarsa/A ChangKyu Fanfiction/
1. Chapter 1

" _Apakah kau tau kalau cinta punya masa kedaluwarsa?"_

.

.

.

 **The Day We Felt The Distance**

-a ChangKyu story by winterTsubaki-

.

.

.

Pairing: Shim Changmin x Cho Kyuhyun

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: PG-15

Disclaimer: none of the characters from this story are mine, I only use their name for the purpose of expressing my imagination but the plot and idea for this fanfiction are mine, plagiarism highly prohibited.

Warning: if you're against and feel offended by this pairing please stop reading any further. I don't want to read any hateful comments over this pairing and their characterization.

 **This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

.

.

.

 ** _prologue_**

.

.

.

Tak perlu seorang jenius untuk membaca tatapan Changmin kepada Kyuhyun saat ini dan Kyuhyun hanya menyeruput pelan isi di dalam cangkir tehnya, tak ia hiraukan tatapan menusuk Changmin yang sejak ketibaannya di tempat tersebut selalu mengikuti tiap gerak-geriknya. Kyuhyun tahu jelas kemana pembicaraan mereka siang ini akan berujung tapi ia memilih untuk berlagak _clueless to humour_ Changmin.

"Apa kita hanya akan duduk diam saling bertatapan begini hingga café ini tutup?" tanya Kyuhyun. Jam makan siang sudah hampir habis dan ia harus segera kembali ke kantor, merasa kalau Changmin tidak akan buka suara jika tidak ia pancing Kyuhyun pun memutuskan kalau ialah yang akan memulai pembicaraan.

Changmin menghela nafasnya dengan kasar, seperti ingin menunjukkan kepada Kyuhyun kalau ia saat ini tengah memikul beban begitu besar di pundaknya yang membuatnya sulit untuk berbicara.

Pria jangkung itu mendadak kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya begitu ia bertatapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun, semua kalimat yang telah dihapal dan dirapalnya sepanjang perjalanan tadi seperti menguap begitu saja, tak berbekas sama sekali begitu dihadapkan pada si pemilik mata bulat yang dulu sangat ia cintai. Ya, disinilah masalahnya. Dulu ia pernah begitu mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, semakin lama hubungan mereka berlanjut perasaan itu pun mulai berubah. Jika ditanya soal perasaannya pada Kyuhyun, Changmin bisa menjawab kalau ia mencintai pria tersebut namun dengan kadar perasaaan yang berbeda dari lima tahun yang lalu. Dulu ia begitu memuja Kyuhyun, dirinya seperti atheist pada manusia lain selain Kyuhyun tapi sekarang ia justru sedang berkencan dengan wanita lain di belakang Kyuhyun-itu jika Kyuhyun benar-benar belum tau soal _affair_ nya dan bukan berpura-pura bodoh seperti yang selama ini ia yakini karena Changmin tahu dengan jelas seberapa tinggi tingkat intelijensia kekasihnya itu dan ia tak pernah bisa membohongi Kyuhyun.

Changmin meremas tangannya, ia masih bisa merasakan dingin platina yang melingkari jari manisnya dan ia tahu Kyuhyun masih memakai cincin yang sama di jari manisnya pula. Cincin kembar yang menjadi pengikat hubungan mereka, cincin yang menunjukkan kalau Kyuhyun adalah milik Changmin dan begitupun sebaliknya. Pria jangkung itu ingat moment dimana mereka saling bertukar cincin lima tahun lalu, ia begitu yakin dan bahagia berada disamping Kyuhyun, menjadi pria yang paling dicintai Kyuhyun, menjadi pria yang selalu menjadi arah pandang Kyuhyun kemanapun ia pergi. Namun saat ini ia justru ingin lari dan menghindar dari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin kita bercerai"

Kyuhyun masih diam di kursinya dengan kedua tangan diatas pahanya dan mata yang tak lepas dari pria jangkung bermarga Shim dihadapannya. Kyuhyun selalu bisa menahan emosinya dan ia sangat bangga dengan kemampuannya itu, terutama saat ini dimana emosinya tengah diuji.

Kaget? Tidak, Kyuhyun justru sudah dapat memprediksi hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Ia sadar dengan perubahan di diri Changmin, bau parfum lain yang sering menempel di lengan bajunya ataupun nomor tak di kenal yang terdapat di daftar _recent call_ ponsel Changmin. Kyuhyun sadar kalau ia tak lagi menjadi satu-satunya orang di hidup Changmin dan dirinya sudah mempersiapkan diri kalau suatu saat Changmin akan benar-benar berhenti mencintainya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun, suaranya masih tenang. Kedua tangan meremas pahanya sendiri "Apa ada orang lain? Wanita? Pria?"

"Wanita"

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Ya, tentu saja…tidak akan ada pria yang bisa dengan bangga memakai parfum Kim Kardashian" dan lagipula Kyuhyun tahu Changmin tidak benar-benar penyuka sesama jenis. Sepanjang yang Kyuhyun tahu ia adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang pernah dikencani Changmin dan pria itu tampak tak tertarik dengan pria lainnya yang pernah beberapa kali mencoba mendekatinya saat mereka berpacaran.

Changmin menundukkan kepalanya, benar dugaannya kalau Kyuhyun sudah menyadari _affair_ nya selama ini. Bodohnya dia merasa bisa mengelabui Kyuhyun begitu saja.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sekitar delapan bulan terakhir" Changmin masih berusaha untuk tidak melihat kearah Kyuhyun dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke cangkir kopi di atas meja.

"Apa kau sudah tidur dengannya?"

Tubuh Changmin menegak "A-apa maksud…"

"Tak usah di jawab Changminnie…tadi itu hanya pertanyaan retoris" potong Kyuhyun dengan nada lebih lembut dari sebelumnya seolah-olah ia baru saja bertanya 'Mengapa bumi itu bulat' pada Changmin dan bukan baru saja menuduhnya tidur dengan wanita lain.

Changmin bingung, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak memarahinya? Meneriakinya atau mungkin menyiramnya dengan teh yang ada di cangkirnya seperti adegan di drama percintaan yang sering Kyuhyun tonton? Changmin tidak siap dengan ketenangan yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun, ia tidak mengharapkan Kyuhyun akan setenang ini setelah mendengar kata cerai keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau ingat apa yang pernah ku katakan padamu sebelum kita memutuskan untuk bersama?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sama seperti makanan, cinta juga punya masa kedaluwarsa"

Changmin mengangkat wajahnya mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun, matanya yang sejak tadi berusaha menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun ia alihkan untuk meneliti wajah pasangan hidupnya tersebut. Mata bulat itu memerah dan berair, ada rasa luka yang sangat jelas disana dan Changmin merasa hatinya seperti sedang diremas menyadari Kyuhyun begini karenanya. Ia telah menyakiti pria yang pernah ia janjikan 'selamanya'.

"Maafkan aku" lirih kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Changmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Bukan salahmu, memang sudah waktunya perasaan cintamu padaku berakhir" ucapnya tenang. Changmin masih tak percaya Kyuhyun bisa menanggapinya setenang ini. Kalau saat ini posisi mereka dibalik Changmin tak yakin ia akan bisa setenang Kyuhyun.

"Soal perceraian ini…aku tidak keberatan. Tapi, aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu untuk yang terakhir kalinya"

Changmin terdiam. Seharusnya ia merasa lega saat Kyuhyun mengatakan bersedia untuk ia ceraikan tapi Changmin justru merasa gusar mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun, seolah-olah mereka akan benar-benar usai dan tak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Terakhir kalinya? Kenapa harus menjadi yang terakhir kali?

"Selama sebulan aku ingin menjadi pendamping hidupmu, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, cintai aku. Selama sebulan ini jadikanlah aku satu-satunya dalam hidupmu. Setelah itu aku akan melepaskanmu" Kyuhyun mengucapkan permintaan terakhirnya dengan mantap dan tak berjeda seakan-akan ia sudah menyiapkan kalimat itu sejak lama.

Jeda beberapa detik diantara keduanya, Kyuhyun yang masih menunggu jawaban Changmin dan Changmin yang belum dapat mencerna dengan baik apa maksud dibalik kalimat Kyuhyun barusan.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

* * *

Author's Note: maafkan writer yang ngakunya semi-hiatus tapi malah bikin ff chaptered baru, ff ini sebenarnya sudah lama saya simpan tapi saya gak sabar ingin membagi cerita ini ke kalian semua para changkyu shipper, selain itu saya lagi kangen nulis dan kangen changkyu ;-; oh ya...maaf kalau bahasa saya agak kaku, sedang kembali membiasakan diri menulis dan kenyataannya menulis dalam bahasa indonesia itu lebih sulit daripada menulis dengan bahasa asing, props to indonesian author! Anyway, fanfiksi ini rencananya hanya sepanjang 5 chapter yang akan di update seminggu sekali (tergantung kesibukan saya) so, hopefully i can finish this story according to my plan. Untuk fanfiksi lainnya yang masih WIP tetap saya usahakan untuk di tamatkan hanya saja saya ga bisa janji kapan akan di update, as i told you in my other fanfiction i have my own personal life and reality is not all rainbows and ponnies like what we wrote in fiction, sometimes reality slaps you hard enough you lose control of everything and before i wrote another full paragraph about philosophical thingy i think it's time to say See You on The Next Update!


	2. Chapter 2

" _Apakah kau tau kalau cinta punya masa kedaluwarsa?"_

.

.

.

 **The Day We Felt The Distance**

-a ChangKyu story by winterTsubaki-

.

.

.

Pairing: Shim Changmin x Cho Kyuhyun

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: PG-15

Disclaimer: none of the characters from this story are mine, I only use their name for the purpose of expressing my imagination but the plot and idea for this fanfiction are mine, plagiarism highly prohibited.

Warning: if you're against and feel offended by this pairing please stop reading any further. I don't want to read any hateful comments over this pairing and their characterization.

 **This is a non-profitable work and the only thing I gain from this work is a self-satisfactory.**

.

.

.

 **1/5**

 _When you called me baby_

 _I know I'm not the only one_

(I'm Not The Only One – Sam Smith)

.

.

.

"Changmin-ah, apa kau pernah dengar Phenylethylamine?"

Changmin mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sahabat juga _partner in crime_ nya-Cho Kyuhyun-dengan tatapan bingung. Ia tahu Kyuhyun begitu menyukai pelajaran kimia, pria itu bahkan pernah menjuarai lomba olimpiade kimia nasional di tahun pertama mereka.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku hanya untuk menanyakan itu?" tanya Changmin, tangan kirinya menopang dagu diatas meja. Posisi duduknya yang berada di sudut belakang kelas membuat Changmin bisa dengan leluasa tidur saat jam pelajaran.

"Sebuah penelitian di Amerika mengatakan kalau degupan dan rasa bahagia yang muncul saat kita mencintai seseorang itu disebabkan oleh Phenylethylamine yang secara natural di sekresi oleh tubuh namun sekresi ini tidak berlangsung selamanya, maka dari itu cinta juga punya masa kedaluwarsa" jelas Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya. Sungguh, sahabatnya ini terkadang bisa jadi begitu _random_. Membangunkannya untuk sebuah informasi yang mungkin sampai akhir hidupnya tak akan ia temukan kegunaannya.

"Setelah tiga sampai lima tahun, begitu kau terbiasa dengan pasanganmu maka tubuhmu tidak akan mensekresi Phenylethylamine lagi jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa dalam tiga sampai lima tahun perasaan cinta itu akan berakhir" lanjut Kyuhyun, Changmin hanya manggut-manggut, tak tega menghentikan celotehan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya begitu bersemangat membagi ilmunya dengan Changmin.

"Kuharap saat nanti aku menemukan pasangan hidupku kami tak akan bergantung pada rasa cinta yang semu itu untuk bisa selalu bersama"

Changmin tersenyum "Dasar kutu buku, tidak semua hal bisa dijelaskan oleh sains. Cinta salah satunya karena ini berkaitan dengan perasaan dua orang manusia" diacaknya rambut ebony Kyuhyun dengan kuat, membuat si empunya rambut mengerang tak suka.

"Memangnya kau sudah pernah jatuh cinta? Kalau kau bilang kau mencintai gadis-gadis yang selama ini kau pacari aku tak akan percaya" kata Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk merapikan rambutnya.

Mendengar tuduhan itu Changmin hanya tertawa "Kalau ku bilang sudah memangnya kau mau apa? Menjadikanku objek penelitianmu berikutnya tentang pheny…phenty…phenly…"

"Phenylethylamine" koreksi Kyuhyun

"Ah ya, itu. Memangnya kalau ku beri tahu kau mau apa?" tantang Changmin.

"Hmm…tidak ada sih, hanya saja kalau kau benar sudah merasakan apa itu cinta berarti aku sudah kalah darimu karena sampai saat ini aku bahkan tak mengerti apa itu cinta dan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta" jawab Kyuhyun, ia dan rasa tak mau kalahnya.

Changmin tergelak. Ah, lihatlah sahabat manisnya ini, ada saja kalimat ajaib yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jadi, kalau kubilang aku mencintaimu apa kau akan tetap kalah?" tanya Changmin.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya kearah Changmin yang duduk disampingnya. Kedua matanya membulat lucu dan wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga. Begitu manisnya sampai-sampai Changmin harus menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memeluk Kyuhyun saat itu juga mengingat saat ini mereka sedang berada di kelas dan Kyuhyun sendiri tampaknya masih terlalu kaget dengan pernyataan cinta spontannya.

.

.

.

Changmin menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menghalau sinar mentari pagi yang masuk melalui celah _curtain_ di kamar tidur mereka. Pria jangkung itu menghembuskan nafas dengan kuat, mengingat mimpinya barusan. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, sedikit berharap menemukan Kyuhyun sedang tertidur disana namun sisi tempat tidur dimana Kyuhyun biasanya berada sudah kosong, kasurnya bahkan terasa dingin, pertanda kalau Kyuhyun sudah lama bangun.

Sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan Changmin bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan kearah pintu kamar mandi yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang.

Ia masih ingat pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun kemarin dan permintaan dari Kyuhyun.

" _Selama sebulan…aku ingin menjadi pendamping hidupmu, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, cintai aku. Jadikan aku satu-satunya di hidupmu selama sebulan ini. Setelah itu aku akan melepaskanmu"_

Sampai sekarang Changmin masih tak bisa percaya bagaimana dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun menyanggupi permintaan cerai darinya.

'Apa Kyuhyun tak mencintaiku lagi?'

Changmin menggeleng, entah mengapa membayangkan Kyuhyun tak mencintainya lagi membuat dirinya merasa ada yang mengganjal di dadanya. Lagipula Kyuhyun tidak mungkin membuat permintaan itu kalau ia benar tak mencintainya lagi.

"… _untuk yang terakhir kalinya, cintai aku"_

Changmin mengusap wajahnya dengan air dingin, kalimat Kyuhyun terus terngiang di kepalanya.

"Apa harus begini akhirnya? Kenapa aku justru menyakiti orang yang paling ingin ku lindungi?" tanya Changmin pada refleksi dirinya di cermin.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi dan menyiapkan seluruh keperluan kerjanya pria bermarga Shim itupun berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar, langkah kakinya membawa Changmin kearah dapur dan ia menemukan Kyuhyun disana. Pendamping hidupnya itu berdiri memunggunginya, menghadap kearah kompor. Changmin yakin Kyuhyun sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan pagi mereka.

'Ia sudah bisa memasak, padahal dulu saat masih berpacaran satu-satunya yang bisa dimasak Kyuhyun hanya telur goreng' pikir Changmin memerhatikan punggung Kyuhyun dari tempatnya berdiri. Mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja tapi punggung itu terlihat semakin kecil dan rapuh.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, menyadari kalau ia tak lagi sendirian di dalam dapur minimalis di apartemen mereka "Duduklah dulu, aku sedang menggoreng bacon dan telur"

Changmin pun menuruti Kyuhyun dan duduk di kursi meja makan, di atas meja sudah tersedia setumpuk roti bagel panggang, semangkuk salad dan dua cangkir dengan isi berbeda. Secangkir black coffee untuk Changmin dan chamomile tea untuk Kyuhyun.

Sesuai dengan kata-katanya, tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun pun meletakkan sepiring bacon dan telur goreng diatas meja.

Changmin mengambil bagelnya, mengoleskan butter diatas roti tersebut lalu meletakkan selada, tomat dan pickle, terakhir ia meletakkan bacon sebelum menutupnya kembali dengan sepotong roti bagel.

Keduanya makan dengan tenang dan tanpa suara, Changmin sudah memakan sandwich bagel ke-3 nya sementara Kyuhyun tampak sudah selesai dengan sarapan paginya padahal sejak tadi Changmin perhatikan Kyuhyun hanya memakan sepotong roti bagel dengan butter dan bacon.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Changmin.

"Um. Aku sedang tidak terlalu lapar. Kau bisa menghabiskan sisanya kalau kau mau" jawab Kyuhyun.

Setelah pembicaraan mereka di café kemarin, Kyuhyun memang tidak banyak bicara. Ia bahkan tidak mengungkit-ungkit soal perceraian mereka saat malamnya Changmin pulang dari kantor. Pria manis itu seperti menganggap pembicaraan diantara mereka tidak pernah terjadi dan hal ini membuat Changmin merasa bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Hari ini jam berapa kau akan pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria manis di depannya, ia baru sadar kalau pipi Kyuhyun yang dulu chubby sekarang terlihat lebih tirus, belum lagi kantung mata yang terlihat menggelap dan kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

"Mungkin agak malam, ada rapat yang harus ku hadiri pukul enam nanti" jawab Changmin di sela kunyahannya, meskipun begitu matanya masih tetap meneliti ekspresi di wajah Kyuhyun. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak benar-benar menatap Kyuhyun seperti ini? Wajah Kyuhyun tetaplah manis namun ia terlihat sangat lelah saat ini dan sinar di kedua matanya…Changmin tak lagi bisa menemukan sinar indah itu disana.

"Jadi…kau tidak makan malam di rumah?"

"Sepertinya tidak" ucap Changmin sambil menyeka sudut bibirnya menggunakan _napkin_.

Setelah pembicaraan itu keduanya pun kembali diam. Changmin yang merasa canggung berada satu meja namun tanpa interaksi apapun dengan Kyuhyun pun berdiri dari duduknya "Aku harus segera ke kantor" ucapnya sambil melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya, ia masih punya sekitar satu jam sebelum jam kantor mulai tapi berada dalam keadaan canggung dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat sampai di kantor saja.

"Hm, aku akan mengambilkan tas dan jas mu" Kyuhyun sudah akan beranjak dari duduknya sebelum Changmin menahannya.

"Tak usah, biar ku ambil sendiri saja" katanya sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur kearah kamar tidur mereka.

Segera setelah mengambil jas dan tasnya Changmin pun berjalan kearah pintu depan dan seperti biasa Kyuhyun sudah berdiri disana, menyediakan sepatu untuknya.

Changmin sudah akan membuka pintu saat suara Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Changmin…" panggil Kyuhyun sambil menarik bagian belakang kemejanya.

Changmin berbalik dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan bibir Kyuhyun menempel pada bibirnya, ciuman singkat yang hanya saling menempelkan bibir namun sukses membuat dada Changmin seolah diremas. Sebegitu inginnya ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Changmin bahkan lupa dengan ciuman yang menjadi rutinitas pagi mereka.

"Berhati-hatilah di jalan" ciuman itu berakhir dalam sepersekian detik. Terlalu cepat namun terasa begitu lama bagi Changmin.

.

.

.

Banyak orang bertanya padaku 'Apakah ketakutan terbesarmu?' dan aku yakin jawaban yang mereka harapkan dariku adalah 'oh, aku takut pada ketinggian' 'tempat gelap dan sempit' 'badut' 'ular' dan beragam jenis phobia lain yang familiar dan dapat dimengerti banyak orang. Namun, ketakutan terbesarku bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat aku lihat.

Saat usiaku 17 tahun kedua orang tuaku bercerai, saat itu aku tak mengerti bagaimana mungkin dua orang yang saling mencintai dan telah berjanji akan saling mencintai sampai ajal memisahkan akan memutuskan kalau mereka tak ingin lagi bersama di suatu pagi saat mereka baru bangun tidur. Aku tak mengerti _and I hate not knowing_. Atas dasar itulah aku memutuskan untuk mengambil kelas _counselling_ tentang _human relationship in life_ dan di kelas itu aku belajar bahwa _most people fall out of love for the same reasons they fell in it._

 _Their lovers' once endearing stubbornness has now become refusal to compromise and their one track mind is now immaturity and their bad habits that you once adored is now money down the drain. Their spontaneity becomes reckless and irresponsible and their feet atop of yours is no longer sexy, just another distraction in your busy life._

Tak ada yang lebih menakutkan dan menyedihkan bagiku selain menjadi jelek di mata seseorang yang dulu menganggapku seindah langit malamnya yang penuh dengan bintang. Tak ada yang lebih menakutkan bagiku selain menjadi _just_ _another human being_ di mata orang yang paling kucintai.

.

.

.

 **-Kyuhyun-**

Kedua mataku terbuka otomatis saat jam di tubuhku mengatakan kalau ini sudah pagi, sejak berumah tangga tubuhku ikut beradaptasi dan meskipun dulunya aku lebih mirip makhluk nokturnal kenyataannya sejak menikah aku justru bisa bangun lebih pagi dari Changmin.

Ah, Changmin. Suamiku itu.

Kutatapi punggung kokohnya yang masih terlelap di sampingku. Satu tanganku sudah terjulur ingin menggapai punggung lebar dan hangat itu, memeluknya, namun ingatan akan pembicaraan kami semalam membuatku mengurungkan niatku. Ku tarik kembali tangan yang telah terjulur itu dan beranjak dari atas tempat tidur tanpa membangunkan Changmin.

Rutinitas pagiku adalah bangun tepat pukul tujuh pagi, setelahnya aku akan singgah sebentar ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan gosok gigi sebelum berkutat di dapur menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk Changmin. Oh ya, satu lagi evolusi seorang Cho Kyuhyun agar bisa _survive_ sejak berumah tangga adalah sekarang aku sudah jago memasak. Well…tidak sejago Gordon Ramsay atau Jamie Oliver juga sih, tapi paling tidak aku sudah bisa menyiapkan makanan yang _edible_ untuk Changmin dan si jangkung itu tidak pernah protes dengan hasil masakanku. Itu artinya aku sudah cukup sukses kan?

Ku buka lebar lemari pendingin yang berdiri tak jauh dari _pantry_ , aku baru ingat belum sempat belanja dan mengisi _stock_ makanan di rumah. Niatnya sih aku akan belanja kemarin sepulang dari kantor tapi pembicaraanku dengan Changmin di jam makan siang membuatku melupakan semua _planning_ ku hari itu. Aku bahkan hampir lupa menghadiri rapat penting seusai makan siang kalau saja asistenku tak menghubungiku karena belum hadir ke kantor sejam setelah jam makan siang usai.

Tanganku mengambil apa yang tersisa di lemari pendingin, _bacon_ , _butter_ dan dua butir telur. Untung masih ada bagel, aku hanya perlu men _toast_ beberapa bagel lalu menggoreng _bacon_ dan telur, kuharap Changmin tidak protes dengan menu sarapan ala barat ini.

Sambil memanggang bagel aku pun menyiapkan kopi untuk Changmin, setiap pagi Changmin perlu secangkir _black coffee_ untuk menemani sarapannya dan meskipun aku bukanlah penyuka minuman berwarna hitam dan pahit itu tetapi aku selalu berusaha menyiapkan kopi terbaik untuk pagi Changmin, aku bahkan minta diajarkan langsung oleh Donghae-temanku yang berprofesi sebagai barista-bagaimana cara menyeduh kopi dengan baik dan benar. Kukeluarkan _french press_ dari dalam _cupboard_ beserta satu kantung bubuk kopi Arabica kesukaan Changmin.

Kumasukkan beberapa sendok bubuk kopi kedalam _french press_ dan mengisinya dengan air hingga seluruh bubuk kopi terendam oleh air. Seketika itu juga harum kopi yang diseduh memenuhi seisi dapur, meskipun tidak suka dengan rasa pahit kopi tapi aku suka dengan harum kopi. Setelah didiamkan selama tiga puluh detik aku kembali menuangkan air panas ke dalam _french press_ hingga hampir penuh lalu menutupnya kembali dan membiarkan kopi itu selama empat menit agar benar-benar terseduh dengan baik dan rasa yang dihasilkan juga maksimal.

Selama menunggu kopi yang diseduh selesai aku pun kembali ke penggorengan untuk menggoreng telur dan bacon. Samar-samar aku bisa dengan suara _shower_ , itu artinya Changmin sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor. Sejak lulus dari fakultas hukum Seoul University, Changmin berkerja di salah satu _law firm_ yang cukup terkenal di Seoul sebagai _lawyer_ sementara aku dan beberapa teman semasa kuliah dulu bergabung dan memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah perusahaan animasi.

Berkerja sebagai seorang animator bukanlah hal yang gampang, untuk membuat satu film animasi berdurasi 15 menit saja aku harus rela tidak tidur selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Jadi, jangan anggap pekerjaanku lebih leyeh-leyeh dibandingkan Changmin.

Aku masih sibuk membalik _bacon_ diatas penggorengan saat aku mendengar suara pintu kamar kami yang terbuka dan langkah kaki Changmin berjalan mendekat. Aku bahkan hapal dengan suara langkahnya.

Aku bisa merasakan tatapan tajamnya pada punggungku, mungkin ia berpikir bagaimana mungkin aku bisa setenang ini setelah pemintaan cerainya semalam. Ha ha, Changmin… _really, I'm far from being calm_.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanyaku berusaha mencairkan suasana dan mengalihkan atensinya dari punggungku "Duduklah dulu, aku sedang menggoreng _bacon_ dan telur"

Changmin pun duduk di kursinya, menungguku selesai dengan sarapan pagi kami. Kuambil cangkir kopi untuk Changmin dari dalam _cupboard_ dan menuangkan _black coffee_ yang telah ku seduh tadi sebelum meletakkan cangkir itu di depan Changmin.

Tak butuh waktu lama _bacon_ dan telur yang ku goreng pun selesai, aku meletakkannya diatas piring bersama dengan bagel, _butter_ dan sepiring _salad_. Dalam diam kami pun memulai sarapan pagi, Changmin tampak sibuk mengoleskan _butter_ pada bagelnya sementara aku merasa tak bernafsu untuk makan.

Changmin telah menghabiskan bagel _sandwich_ ketiganya sebelum ia akhirnya memecah keheningan di ruang makan tersebut "Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya melihatku hanya memakan setengah dari bagelku.

"Um. Aku sedang tidak terlalu lapar. Kau bisa menghabiskan sisanya kalau kau mau"

Kalau kuingat-ingat, ini adalah percakapan pertama kami sejak permintaan cerai Changmin kemarin siang. Tadi malam Changmin pulang setelah aku tidur, ntahlah mungkin ia sengaja pulang semalam itu untuk menghindariku.

"Hari ini jam berapa kau akan pulang?" tanyaku, mendengar pertanyaannku itu Changmin menolehkan wajahnya kearahku dan menatapku dengan intens. Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali kau menatapku seperti ini Changmin-ah? Aku bahkan hampir lupa bagaimana efek tatapan tajammu itu padaku, membuat jantungku berdegup kencang bahkan setelah kita bersama lebih dari lima tahun lamanya.

"Mungkin agak malam, ada rapat yang harus ku hadiri pukul enam nanti" jawab Changmin sambil meneruskan kunyahannya pada sisa bagel terakhir diatas piringnya.

Sejak kata cerai itu keluar dari mulutmu entah kenapa susah rasanya bagiku mempercayai semua perkataanmu Changminnie.

"Jadi…kau tidak makan malam di rumah?"

"Sepertinya tidak" ucap Changmin sambil menyeka sudut bibirnya menggunakan _napkin_.

Hah, jangan terlalu banyak berharap Kyuhyun-ah. Changmin masih mau tinggal seatap denganmu setelah kalimat cerai itu keluar dari mulutnya saja sudah bagus, paling tidak meskipun ia tak lagi mencintaiku ia masih menghargai keinginanku untuk satu bulan terakhir ini.

Changmin berdiri dari duduknya "Aku harus segera ke kantor"

"Hm, aku akan mengambilkan tas dan jas mu" aku pun ikut beranjak dari dudukku sebelum Changmin menahanku.

"Tak usah, biar ku ambil sendiri saja" katanya sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur kearah kamar tidur kami. Satu lagi hal yang sungguh membuatku merasa berterima kasih adalah Changmin masih mau tidur sekamar denganku, padahal aku sudah yakin ia akan tidur di kamar tamu malam tadi.

Tak butuh waktu lama Changmin pun keluar dari dalam kamar dengan memakai setelan jasnya, lima tahun bersama dan Changmin tetap terlihat begitu tampan saat memakai pakaian semi-formal seperti ini, kemeja putih serta setelan jas berwarna navy. Dengan gerakan cepat Changmin memakai sepatu yang telah ku sediakan untuknya. Kenapa terburu-buru? Apa kau sebegitu inginnya pergi dariku?

"Changmin…" panggilku sambil menarik ujung belakang jasnya.

Changmin memutar tubuhnya dan aku memanfaatkan momen beberapa detik itu untuk menciumnya tapi Changmin hanya diam, terpaku dan tak merespon ciumanku.

Perlahan aku pun memundurkan wajahku, menatap wajah Changmin yang minim ekspresi "Berhati-hatilah di jalan" ucapku pelan.

Changmin mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar dan tak menoleh lagi.

Pagi ini bibirmu terasa pahit, sepahit kopi yang tadi ku seduh untukmu.

.

.

.

 **-Changmin-**

"Cepat sekali kau sampai? Tak biasanya" tanya Jaejoong-hyung saat ia menemukanku telah sampai di kantor sejam sebelum jam operasional kantor dimulai.

Mendengar pertanyaannya itu aku hanya melengos, melewati mejanya dan berjalan kearah meja kerjaku yang berada tepat disebelah meja Jaejoong-hyung.

"Wajahmu kusut sekali, kau dan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Jaejoong-hyung lagi, kali ini sambil memperhatikan raut wajahku.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Hyung apa tak ada kerjaan lain selain merecokiku?" tanyaku yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa tergangguku atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Jaejoong-hyung. Moodku sedang tak bersahabat hari ini dan aku sedang tak ingin berdebat dengan siapapun.

Mendengar kalimatku barusan Jaejoong-hyung mendengus sebal "Aku kan hanya perhatian padamu"

"Terima kasih untuk perhatianmu tapi aku sedang tak butuh diperhatikan"

Jaejoong-hyung memutar kursinya "Huh, ya sudah kalau begitu" jawabnya lalu kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya diawal sebelum aku tiba di kantor, menonton video cara melipat _napkin_ di Youtube. Ah ya, kalau tak salah Jaejoong hyung bilang padaku kalau akhir pekan ini adalah hari _anniversary_ nya dengan Yunho hyung. Omong-omong soal _anniversary_ awal bulan depan seharusnya adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahanku dan Kyuhyun, itu juga kalau kami tidak jadi bercerai dalam bulan ini.

"Oh ya, bukannya aku mau merecokimu tapi semalam setelah kau pulang ada surat dari pengadilan, sepertinya itu surat keputusan dari kasus perceraian Ny. Lee yang kau tangani" Jaejoong-hyung mengintrupsi lamunanku dan menyodorkan sebuah amplop cokelat kearahku.

"Ah, terima kasih hyung" jawabku lalu membuka isi amplop itu. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum kecil membaca hasil putusan pengadilan tersebut. Dengan cepat kuambil smartphone di dalam saku celanaku dan mengetikkan pesan untuk seseorang yang delapan bulan terakhir sedang dekat denganku sekaligus alasanku ingin menceraikan Kyuhyun.

 **You: Surat putusannya sudah keluar, bagaimana kalau siang ini kita bertemu untuk makan siang?**

Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum akhirnya ia membalas pesanku.

 **Minha:** _ **Finally**_ **, bagaimana kalau di tempat biasa jam setengah satu?**

 **You:** _ **Call**_ **.**

 **Minha:** _ **I miss you,**_ **oppa.**

 **You:** _ **I miss you too.**_

 **Minha:** _ **See you at lunch then!**_ **Kerja yang baik ya pak pengacara paling tampan di Seoul *wink***

Membaca pesan terakhir darinya membuatku tertawa kecil, aku sadar Jaejoong-hyung sedang melirik kearahku dengan pandangan menyelidik tapi aku terlalu bahagia saat ini untuk perduli dengannya.

Sekarang aku tak sabar menunggu hingga jam makan siang tiba.

.

.

.

Mataku bergerak mencari sosok yang belakangan menjadi mood booster saat hari-hariku mulai membosankan, pencarianku berhenti saat aku menemukan sosok bertubuh langsing itu duduk di salah satu sudut café, tubuhnya berbalut chiffon shirt warna putih dan rok sepan hitam, aku bisa melihat beberapa pria yang duduk tak jauh darinya mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya, tanpa sadar aku justru merasa sedikit bangga.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanyaku sambil mengecup pipinya, ia cukup kaget dengan kehadiranku yang mendadak datang dan menciumnya.

"Oppa, kau mengagetkanku. Dan untuk pertanyaanmu tadi, aku belum menunggu lama kok" jawabnya. Akupun bergerak untuk duduk di kursi yang tepat berada di hadapannya. Mataku melirik kearah pria yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Sora dan aku bisa melihat mereka mengalihkan pandangannya begitu sadar Sora tak sendirian.

"Kau kenapa oppa? Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?" tanyanya bingung, ah aku bahkan tak sadar kalau aku sekarang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ah tidak, aku tadi berusaha mengusir serangga yang mengganggu dan sekarang serangganya sudah hilang" jawabku santai. Sora masih tampak bingung dengan jawabanku namun ia tak menanyakannya lebih lanjut, gadis itu memilih untuk melihat-lihat buku menu yang ada diatas meja.

Setelah memesan makanan kami pun larut dalam perbincangan, Sora seperti biasa menceritakan beberapa client yang hari ini ia jumpai dan keunikan mereka. Sora berkerja sebagai fashion editor di salah satu majalah fashion asing yang berkedudukan di Korea Selatan. Aku senang mendengarkan ceritanya, terlebih melihat beragam ekspresi yang muncul di wajahnya. Apa aku telah jatuh cinta pada sosok Lee Sora yang cerah dan ceria? Entahlah, aku tak ingin melabeli perasaan ini terlalu cepat. Aku masih ingin berada dalam kenyamanan hubungan tak bernama ini.

"Ini surat putusannya" setelah selesai dengan makan siang kami akupun mengeluarkan surat yang menjadi alasan utama kami bertemu siang ini.

Sora mengambil surat itu dari tanganku "Akhirnya setelah menunggu lebih dari 8 bulan perceraian ini final juga" ucapnya "Hanya untuk secarik kertas ini"

Sora adalah client ku sebelum akhirnya kami berhubungan sepert ini. Ia adalah salah satu client ku yang memintaku membantunya untuk mengurus perceraiannya dengan suaminya saat itu. Sora menikah dengan Park Jungsoo saat usianya masih 21 tahun, dan ia merasa keputusannya menikah secepat itu adalah kesalahan. Enam tahun bersama Sora akhirnya meminta cerai dari suaminya dan kebetulan akulah yang menghandle kasus perceraiannya. Sora adalah wanita yang cerdas dan menarik, tak butuh waktu lama kami pun menjadi dekat. Berawal dari sekedar bertemu untuk membahas kelanjutan perceraiannya aku dan Sora merasa saling tertarik satu sama lain. Ia tahu aku sudah menikah dan ia juga tahu aku seorang bisexual, aku menceritakan semua padanya dan ia bisa menerimanya.

" _I'm free now"_ senyumnya terlihat sangat indah saat mengatakan itu, tangan halusnya menyentuh tanganku yang ada diatas meja dan aku balas menggenggamnya.

"Secepatnya, aku akan menyusulmu" jawabku menyakinkannya, senyumnya semakin lebar dan ia meremas genggaman tangaku dengan pelan.

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan langkah kakiku terasa berat saat berjalan kearah rumah. Apa masih bisa tempat itu disebut rumah? Entahlah, aku semakin merasa tak nyaman berlama-lama berada di dalamnya.

Tanganku memencet tombol passcode yang ada di sebelah pintu, dengan bunyi klik pelan pintu di depanku pun terbuka. Aku langsung menemukan sepasang sepatu milik Kyuhyun tersusun rapi di foyer. Tentu saja ia sudah pulang, ini sudah lewat dari jam sepuluh malam.

"Aku pulang" ucapku tapi tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

Saat masuk ke dalam akupun menemukannya di ruang tengah sedang menonton televisi.

"Kau sudah pulang, sudah jam sepuluh pasti kau sudah makan di luar" ucapnya.

"Ya, aku ada rapat tadi setelah jam kantor dan sebelum pulang beberapa teman sekantor mengajakku makan di luar" tak sepenuhnya bohong karena aku memang tadi makan di luar tapi tidak dengan teman kantor tentu saja.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia berjalan kearah dapur. Mataku mengikuti langkahnya dan aku bisa dengar suara dentingan piring yang sepertinya sedang di bersihkan. Kyuhyun pasti sudah menyiapkan makanan untukku.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanyaku mengikutinya kearah dapur. Kulihat Kyuhyun yang tengah memunggungiku tengah sibuk mencuci piring bekas makanan.

"Apa perdulimu?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya bertanya, kenapa kau justru menyerangku?" tanyaku dengan suara meninggi.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, matanya menatapku tajam "Siapa yang menyerangmu? Aku hanya balik bertanya, kau justru emosi seperti ini"

"Aku lelah Kyu, aku sedang tak ingin berdebat denganmu" dengan sekuat mungkin ku tahan emosiku yang mulai naik.

"Kau selalu lari dari masalah, Changmin-ah…ini yang membuat hubungan kita jadi tak sehat" tuduh Kyuhyun. Oh, jadi semua ini salahku?

"Jadi sekarang kau menyalahkan sikapku? Kau yang menahanku saat aku meminta cerai darimu dan sekarang kau tak suka dengan caraku?" sekarang suaraku terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tak bisa seperti ini, Kyu" ucapku lalu berjalan dengan cepat kearah pintu depan apartemen, aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang mengejarku di belakang.

"Jadi kau akan pergi? Apa kau akan pergi ke tempat wanita jalang itu?" tanya Kyuhyun, suaranya bergetar aku tahu ia sedang menahan tangisnya tapi aku terlalu emosi saat ini dan aku sedang tak bisa berpikiran jernih.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Kau suamiku, Changmin-ah! Tentu ini urusanku. Apa yang kurang dariku? Kenapa kau ingin meninggalkanku?" sekarang aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara isakan disela kalimatnya tapi aku tak ingin berbalik saat ini karena aku tahu kalau aku berbalik dan melihat wajahnya aku akan merubah pikiranku.

"Aku ingin menjernihkan pikiranku" ucapku lalu menutup pintu dengan cepat, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menangis di rumah kami.

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul tiga pagi aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Aku tidak pergi menemui Sora seperti yang dituduhkan Kyuhyun padaku, aku hanya menyetir keliling Seoul untuk menjernihkan pikiranku. Kalau aku tetap disana tadi aku bisa saja akan menyakiti Kyuhyun lebih dari apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya dan aku masih punya cukup hati untuk tidak menyakiti Kyuhyun lebih dari ini.

Dengan pelan ku buka pintu apartemen kami dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat menemukan Kyuhyun tertidur di foyer dengan bekas air mata yang mengering di pipinya. Kenapa kau melakukan ini Kyu? Jangan menyakiti dirimu seperti ini, kau justru menyakitiku, membuat perasaan bersalah ini semakin besar.

Perlahan kugendong tubuh Kyuhyun yang terasa ringan dan membawanya ke kamar kami, ku tidurkan tubuhnya di ranjang lalu menyelimutinya. Jemariku menyentuh poni yang menutupi keningnya, mengelus rambutnya pelan saat setetes air mata jatuh membasahi bantal Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu"

.

.

.

-tbc


	3. Chapter 3

" _Apakah kau tau kalau cinta punya masa kadaluwarsa?"_

.

.

.

 **The Day We Felt The Distance**

-a ChangKyu story by winterTsubaki-

.

.

.

Pairing: Shim Changmin x Cho Kyuhyun

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: PG-15

Disclaimer: none of the characters from this story are mine, I only use their name for the purpose of expressing my imagination but the plot and idea for this fanfiction are mine, plagiarism highly prohibited.

Warning: if you're against and feel offended by this pairing please stop reading any further. I don't want to read any hateful comments over this pairing and their characterization.

 **This is a non-profitable work and the only thing I gain from this work is a self-satisfactory.**

.

.

.

 **2/5**

 _I'm not fine, I'm in pain_

 _It's harder everyday_

 _Maybe we better off this way_

 _It's better that we break_

(Better That We Break – Maroon5)

.

.

.

* * *

 **-Kyuhyun-**

Hubungan yang sehat bukanlah hubungan yang melulu terasa manis, terkadang suatu hubungan perlu rasa asam, pahit, asin agar 'rasa' dari hubungan itu tak membuatmu bosan. Toleransi tiap orang terhadap rasa manis itu tadi juga berbeda-beda, ada orang yang senang rasa manis ada yang tidak, ada yang merasa sedikit manis saja sudah cukup ada pula yang merasa sangat manis pun masih kurang. Begitupun dalam hubungan, terkadang saat kau berpikir hubungan yang kalian jalani baik-baik saja pasanganmu justru tidak merasa demikian. Saat kau membanggakan bagaimana 'manis'nya hubungan kalian di depan teman-temanmu, pasanganmu di lain tempat justru tengah mengeluhkan bagaimana hubungan kalian terasa terlalu 'manis' dan membosankan untuknya.

Lalu bagaimana caranya mengembalikan rasa yang sudah tak lagi menyenangkan itu? Apakah perpisahan adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar yang ada?

.

.

.

Pagi itu aku terbangun dengan tubuh pegal-pegal dan migrain. Aku tak menemukan Changmin saat aku terbangun di atas tempat tidur kami padahal aku yakin tadi malam aku tertidur di foyer karena kelelahan menangisi Changmin. Setelah mencoba untuk menahan semua kekesalan dan kekecewaan yang kurasakan padanya, tadi malam semua perasaan itu seperti meledak begitu saja begitu ia dengan basa-basinya bertanya apakah aku sudah makan setelah ia membiarkanku menungguinya pulang sementara ia justru sedang asyik _dinner_ dengan wanita lain.

" _Apa yang kurang dariku? Kenapa kau ingin meninggalkanku?"_ pertanyaan yang sejak hari itu terus berputar di kepalaku. Akhirnya tadi malam ku tanyakan padanya meskipun Changmin tak memberikan jawaban apapun atas pertanyaan itu.

Pertanyaan yang secara impulsif keluar begitu saja dari mulutku padahal aku sendiri tak siap jika Changmin memberikan jawabannya, jika ia menjawab karena aku adalah seorang lelaki tentu aku tak bisa memberikan pembelaan apapun untuk itu. Karena aku lelaki dan kau juga lelaki, aku tak bisa memberikanmu sesuatu yang sangat kau inginkan.

Keluarga.

Keturunan.

Meskipun hubungan kita telah dilabeli sebagai pernikahan tapi kau tak bisa melabeliku sebagai istrimu, sebagai seseorang yang dapat memberikan keturunan untukmu. Kekuranganku yang tak bisa menyempurnakan pernikahan kita.

Mungkin karena hal itu jugalah aku tak bisa menahanmu untuk meninggalkanku, aku hanya bisa meminta sedikit waktumu untuk memuaskan keegoisanku yang tak ingin kau tinggalkan begitu saja.

Dengan mengabaikan rasa migrain yang kembali menyerang aku pun memilih untuk segera bersiap dan pergi ke kantor, paling tidak dengan berkerja aku bisa sedikit melupakan masalah rumah tanggaku dengan Changmin.

Aku baru saja menurunkan satu kaki ku ke lantai saat pintu kamar kami terbuka dan aku mendapati Changmin tengah berdiri disana, satu tangannya memegang gagang pintu sementara satu tangannya yang lain memegang sebuah nampan berisi gelas dan mangkuk.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun" Changmin menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan pelan lalu berjalan kearahku, apa aku masih tertidur dan tengah bermimpi? Kenapa Changmin masih ada disini dan membawakanku sarapan?

Menyadari tatapan bingung ku karena kehadirannya, Changmin berkata "Aku membuatkanmu sarapan"

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau tidak ke kantor?" tanyaku saat Changmin sudah duduk di atas tempat tidur, tepat di sampingku.

"Ini masih pukul tujuh, masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum jam kantor mulai" Changmin meletakkan nampan yang dipegangnya diatas tempat tidur lalu menyodorkan mangkuk berisi sup makaroni kearahku "Makanlah selagi masih hangat"

Sup makaroni. Aku ingat sejak sebelum kami menikah jika aku sedang tak enak badan Changmin pasti akan memasakkan sup makaroni untukku, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Changmin memasakkan ku sesuatu.

Suasana kamar kami pun kembali senyap, Changmin hanya memperhatikanku yang sedang memakan sup buatannya dengan perlahan tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Aku sendiri tak berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan apapun, aku hanya ingin menikmati perhatian kecil Changmin ini dengan tenang, mengetahui kalau ia sedang memperhatikanku dan berada di sisiku seperti saat ini membuatku lupa akan rasa migrainku tadi.

Tanpa terasa sepuluh menit berlalu dalam keheningan, aku meletakkan mangkuk kosong bekas sup makaroni buatan Changmin yang telah habis ku makan di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur.

"Minumlah" Changmin menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk yang dibawanya tadi. Aku langsung meminum jus itu hingga hanya tersisa setengah gelas lagi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak merasa sakit atau apa?" tanya Changmin, terselip kekhawatiran di balik pertanyaannya itu.

"Hanya pening sedikit. Aku tak apa kok, kau bisa berangkat ke kantor sekarang"

Changmin yang masih duduk di sampingku menganggukkan kepalanya namun ia tak beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Kyu" suaranya terdengar serius saat mengatakan kalimat itu dan tubuhku langsung menegang karenanya. Aku bahkan tak bisa bergerak untuk sekedar menoleh kearahnya.

Melihat reaksiku yang hanya diam Changmin melanjutkan kalimatnya "Aku ingin minta maaf untuk kelakuanku semalam"

.

.

.

Tak bisa Changmin pungkiri _in the deepest part of his heart_ ia masih menyayangi Kyuhyun, kalau tidak mengapa ia begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyuhyun bahkan membiarkan dirinya datang terlambat ke kantor demi merawat Kyuhyun? Ia menyayangi Kyuhyun, satu dekade hidupnya telah ia habiskan bersama Kyuhyun dan Changmin tak mungkin bisa melupakan Kyuhyun begitu saja, pria manis itu selama ini selalu menjadi salah satu tokoh penting dalam hidup Changmin dan hal itu tidak bisa dengan mudah digantikan oleh siapapun. Bahkan seorang Lee Sora sekalipun.

"Aku ingin minta maaf untuk kelakuanku semalam"

Changmin sadar betul perbuatannya menyakiti Kyuhyun dan tadi malam bukannya berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa bersalahnya, Changmin justru menambah daftar panjang 'dosa' nya terhadap Kyuhyun. Membuat pria yang ia janjikan selamanya itu semakin terluka dan menangisi dirinya.

Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping Changmin tak bergeming mendengar perkataan Changmin barusan, reaksinya itu membuat Changmin menoleh kearahnya. Melihat kearah matanya yang saat ini merefleksikan luka yang telah Changmin torehkan di hatinya.

"Kyu, maafkan aku" Changmin menarik tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang mengepal diatas pahanya, menggenggam tangan yang terasa dingin itu dengan kuat.

Kyuhyun masih bungkam. Tangannya yang digenggam Changmin tetap mengepal.

"Memang akan sulit bagimu untuk memaafkanku setelah apa yang ku perbuat padamu…pada pernikahan kita"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, matanya kembali basah tapi ia tak ingin menangis di depan Changmin, pride nya sebagai lelaki yang tak ingin terlihat lemah meskipun di hadapan pria yang ia cintai.

"Tapi…aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku, Kyu. Semakin lama aku berusaha menahannya maka aku akan semakin menyakitimu, aku tak mau hal itu terjadi"

"Tapi kau sudah menyakitiku amat dalam, Changmin-ah" potong Kyuhyun.

Genggaman Changmin di tangannya mengerat "Aku tau, maafkan aku"

Kyuhyun tertawa getir, tawanya itu seperti mengejek dirinya sendiri yang masih mengharapkan Changmin untuk memilihnya, saat ini Changmin justru menekankan padanya kalau ia menyesal telah berselingkuh namun ia tetap tak berpikir untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka, Changmin telah memilih wanita itu.

"Lalu kau mau aku berbuat apa? Melepaskanmu untuk wanita itu?" tanya Kyuhyun, ia menarik tangannya yang sejak tadi digenggam Changmin lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kyu-"

"Kau egois, Changmin-ah! Kau sudah menyelingkuhiku dengan wanita lain tapi kau ingin aku memaafkanmu?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar seperti hampir menjerit. Cukup sudah kesabarannya selama ini menahan semua perasaan kecewa dan marahnya pada Changmin.

Changmin terdiam, mulutnya yang tadi sudah terbuka kembali tertutup. Ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Lalu setelah aku memaafkanmu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Pergi ke pelukan wanita itu tanpa rasa bersalah?"

"Bukan seperti itu Kyu-"

"Lalu apa? Apa maumu?!" jerit Kyuhyun, tangannya mengepal dengan kuat, Kyuhyun yakin telapak tangannya akan berbekas setelah ini karena eratnya ia mengepalkan tangan.

"Aku ingin kita berdamai, Kyu. Aku sadar betul apa yang ku lakukan padamu salah dan tak adil, aku sudah mengkhianatimu dan aku sangat menyesal untuk itu. Aku tak pernah berfikir akan memiliki ketertarikan pada siapapun selain kau, aku sudah bersumpah di depan altar saat pernikahan kita namun aku tak punya kuasa akan hatiku sendiri, Kyu. Aku sudah memikirkan permintaanmu waktu itu semalaman…" Changmin berdiri dari duduknya, kakinya berjalan kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri memunggungi beranda. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini Kyuhyun terlihat begitu indah dengan biasan cahaya matahari di belakang tubuhnya.

"Aku setuju dengan permintaanmu untuk satu bulan terakhir, aku akan berusaha untuk memberikan semua yang terindah untukmu, Kyu. Aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu, jika itu bisa membuatmu bahagia. Aku tak ingin kita berpisah seperti ini, aku ingin kita berpisah dalam keadaan baik" lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa getir, Changmin memang seorang pengacara ulung yang ahli merangkai kata-kata "Selama satu bulan ini kau hanyalah milikku, jangan datangi wanita itu, jangan hubungi dia. Hanya aku yang ada di hatimu saat ini hingga tiga puluh hari ke depan"

Changmin mengangguk "Ya, aku tak akan menghubunginya"

"Jika aku memintamu untuk menciumku kau harus menciumku, jika aku memintamu untuk bercinta denganku kau harus melakukannya"

Kembali Changmin mengiyakan.

"Peluk aku"

Changmin membuka kedua tangannya, menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Kedua tangan besarnya melingkar di pinggang ramping Kyuhyun.

"Cium aku"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan Changmin kembali menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun, menciumnya dengan pelan dan lembut. Ciuman yang biasanya berhasil membuat dada Kyuhyun berdesir dan jantungnya berdegup kencang namun kali ini ciuman itu terasa datar, hampa.

'Jangan tinggalkan aku' satu permintaan yang tak dapat Kyuhyun utarakan dan ia yakin tak dapat Changmin penuhi.

.

.

.

 **-Changmin-**

"Jadi begitu…untuk sebulan ini aku tak bisa berjumpa denganmu untuk keperluan pribadi, tapi aku akan tetap membantumu sebagai klienku" Jelasku pada Sora, saat ini kami sedang makan siang bersama di salah satu restoran favorite Sora. Kami sudah beberapa kali ke sana. Aku baru saja menjelaskan kondisi pernikahanku serta perjanjianku dengan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Jadi…oppa berharap dengan cara ini ia akan bisa menerima permintaan ceraimu? Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk "Kyuhyun adalah orang yang keras kepala, meskipun terlihat tenang ia sebenarnya adalah orang yang sangat kompetitif, mengerasinya hanya akan membuatnya semakin menolak perceraian ini, satu-satunya cara agar ia mau melunak adalah dengan mengikuti kemauannya dan ia meminta satu bulan terakhir dariku"

"Aku…tak yakin dengan semua ini, oppa" Sora terlihat sedikit ragu dengan keputusanku.

"Maksudmu?"

Sora tidak menjawab, ia justru memainkan gelas wine di tangannya.

Dan sampai makan siang berakhir Sora tak mau menjelaskan maksud dari kalimatnya itu.

.

.

.

"Hai noona…apa kabarmu?" Kyuhyun meletakkan buket mawar putih yang dibawanya di samping pusara bertuliskan Cho Ahra.

"Ada banyak sekali yang ingin kubagi denganmu, kau tentu mau mendengarkanku kan?" tangan Kyuhyun mengelus pusara sang kakak dengan pelan.

Cho Ara meninggal tiga bulan yang lalu setelah selama setahun terakhir berperang melawan kanker serviks yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Kakak satu-satunya Kyuhyun itu meninggalkan satu orang anak perempuan bernama Min Ah yang saat ini tinggal dengan ayahnya. Usia Min Ah masih empat tahun, masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti konsep kematian, yang gadis kecil itu tau adalah saat ini ibunya sedang pergi jauh sekali ke tempat indah dimana Tuhan berada.

Kematian Ara membuat Kyuhyun terpuruk dan ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di makam sang kakak daripada di rumahnya sendiri. Selama setahun terakhir sebelum Ara meninggal, Kyuhyun lah yang merawat sang kakak, menemaninya melakukan chemoteraphy ke Amerika setiap tiga minggu sekali hingga menemaninya di rumah sakit seminggu penuh sebelum Ara meninggal dunia.

"Noona pasti tak percaya kalau Changmin mengkhianatiku, ya…Changmin adik ipar yang sangat noona banggakan itu" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kalau benar ia sudah bersama wanita itu selama delapan bulan berarti saat aku sibuk pulang pergi Seoul-New York dengan noona ia justru menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan wanita itu, dan noona sangat membanggakannya dulu mengatakan kalau aku sangat beruntung karena mempunyai Changmin yang begitu sabar dan pengertian karena aku sibuk mengurusimu dan menelantarkannya"

Kyuhyun ingat saat-saat berat itu, dimana ia yang tak ingin meninggalkan noona tercintanya terpaksa menelantarkan Changmin di Seoul, Changmin mengerti dengan keadaannya dan tak banyak menuntut, setelah ia pikir kembali ternyata Changmin sudah bertemu dengan calon penggantinya saat itu. Pantas saja Changmin tak tampak terganggu dengan keputusan Kyuhyun untuk fokus merawat Ara.

"Tapi aku tak menyesal karena telah memberikan kesempatan bagi Changmin untuk bertemu wanita lain dan mengkhianatiku, karena berkesempatan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersama adalah hal yang lebih berharga bagiku, noona"

Kyuhyun mengusap pusara Sora dengan pelan "Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi, noona. Aku harus segera kembali ke kantor sebelum jam makan siang berakhir. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Adikmu ini tak akan menyerah begitu saja"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, memberikan penghormatan untuk sang kakak.

Saat ia akan berjalan keluar tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan telepon genggamnya bergetar di saku celananya. Kyuhyun menarik smartphone itu keluar dari sakunya dan raut wajahnya berubah cerah sebelum menerima sambungan telepon itu.

"Min Joong hyung?"

.

.

.

"Susah sekali menghubungimu" suara wanita di ujung telepon membuat Changmin meringis.

"Maaf eomma, aku sedang di kantor. Apa kalian sudah pulang?" tanya Changmin pada sang eomma yang saat ini sedang meneleponnya.

"Kami sampai di Seoul kemarin sore, anak macam apa kau ini tak ingat ayah dan ibunya sudah pulang dan bukannya berkunjung" omel ibu Changmin. Wanita yang saat ini sudah berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu memang masih enerjik, kedua orang tua Changmin bahkan baru saja pulang setelah hampir sebulan penuh berlibur ke benua Afrika, berpindah-pindah dari satu negara ke negara lain. Katanya sih mereka ingin menikmati masa tua dengan berlibur berdua keliling dunia.

"Maaf eomma…aku sedang sibuk"

Changmin bisa mendengar sang ibu mendengus tak suka dengan alasannya "Kerja, kerja, itu saja yang ada di otak kalian generasi muda ini. Berkerja terus kapan kalian akan menikmati hidup? Setelah tua? Itupun kalau umur kalian panjang"

"Eomma mendoakanku untuk mati muda?" tanya Changmin, meskipun bertanya seperti itu ia justru sedang tersenyum saat ini, menikmati omelan ibunya.

"Ya tidak sih…kau kan anak laki-laki ku satu-satunya, mana mungkin aku mendoakanmu cepat mati. Ah sudahlah, aku meneleponmu bukan untuk berceramah. Besok malam eomma dan appa ingin kau dan Kyuhyun datang ke rumah untuk makan malam bersama. Aku sudah menelepon adik-adikmu dan mereka juga akan hadir, sudah lama sekali sejak kita makan bersama sekeluarga, aku juga sudah sangat merindukan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa ia sudah lebih baik sejak ditinggal Ara?"

"Ya…ia sudah kembali seperti Kyuhyun yang dulu" Changmin berbohong, tak mungkin kan ia bilang pada ibunya kalau ia justru semakin menghancurkan Kyuhyun dengan menyelingkuhinya?

"Ah, baguslah. Ara pergi begitu cepat, Kyuhyun pasti saat terpukul, bagaimanapun juga ia hanya punya Ara"

Changmin hanya diam, kembali rasa bersalah itu memenuhi hatinya.

"Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik, Kyuhyun itu menantu kesayangan eomma"

"Ya, eomma"

"Jangan lupa besok datanglah ke rumah bersama Kyuhyun untuk makan malam. Eomma tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kalian tak datang! Sekarang kembali berkerja dan cari uang yang banyak"

Changmin tergelak, dasar ibunya yang nyentrik ini, bukankah tadi ia mengomel karena alasan Changmin yang sibuk berkerja? Sekarang beliau justru menyuruh Changmin untuk kembali berkerja, sungguh kontradiktif.

"Baiklah eomma. Aku menyayangimu" Changmin bisa mendengar balasan sang ibu untuk ucapan sayangnya sebelum akhirnya sambungan telepon mereka berakhir. Pria jangkung itu menatapi layar smartphonenya yang sudah kembali gelap.

Pikirannya kembali terusik dengan ucapan sang ibu untuk menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melakukan itu kalau justru dirinyalah yang sudah menyakiti Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

Saat Changmin menutup pintu di belakangnya dirinya justru disambut dengan kondisi apartemen mereka yang gelap.

"Kyu?" panggil Changmin, ini sudah pukul sembilan dan biasanya Kyuhyun akan duduk di ruang tengah sekedar menonton acara tv atau sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, menunggunya pulang dan mereka akan makan malam bersama. Changmin tau jam kerja Kyuhyun yang hanya sampai pukul lima sore, lalu kenapa Kyuhyun belum pulang hingga sekarang?

Changmin merogoh saku celananya, menarik keluar smartphonenya, mengecek kalau-kalau Kyuhyun meninggalkan pesan untuknya tapi nihil, Kyuhyun bahkan tak ada menghubunginya seharian ini. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan aneh itu muncul, dengan langkah-langkah lebar Changmin berjalan kearah kamar mereka, membuka pintu kamar itu dengan terlalu keras, sesuai dugaannya Kyuhyun tak ada disana. Tangan Changmin terasa dingin dan entah sejak kapan peluh membasahi dahinya, ia tak tahu kenapa ia jadi sepanik ini karena pulang ke rumah yang kosong tanpa ada Kyuhyun menungguinya disana.

Changmin melemparkan tas kerjanya ke lantai dan berjalan cepat-setengah berlari kearah walk in closet mereka, dengan cepat Changmin menggeser pintu lemari Kyuhyun dan ia menemukan lemari itu masih penuh dengan baju-baju milik Kyuhyun, Changmin beralih ke pintu lemari bagian atas, tempat dimana Kyuhyun menyimpan kopernya dan ia menemukan semua koper milik Kyuhyun masih tersusun rapi disana.

"Changmin? Kau baru pulang? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun saat ia menemukan suaminya itu berdiri di tengah lorong walk in closet mereka sambil menatapi lemari bagiannya.

Dengan cepat Changmin memutar tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun, jantungnya yang tadi berdetak begitu cepat kembali tenang saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di ujung pintu.

"Kau…tidak pergi…" bisiknya lirih.

"Hm? Maksudmu? Aku tadi ke supermarket di bawah sebentar, membeli beberapa bahan masakan" jawab Kyuhyun masih tak mengerti dengan reaksi Changmin yang agak aneh malam ini.

Changmin mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan, matanya terpejam sesaat, ia sendiri tak mengerti dengan perasaan takut dan panik yang menghinggapinya saat terlintas di otaknya kalau Kyuhyun mungkin saja pergi meninggalkannya.

"Changmin? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun, Changmin membuka matanya dan ia menemukan Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di hadapannya, hanya berjarak dua langkah darinya.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit bingung mendengar pertanyaan Changmin namun ia justru melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Changmin sambil membuka kedua tangannya. Changmin tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluknya, memeluk tubuh ramping itu dengan erat, membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Changmin yang melengkung "Aku tak tau ada apa denganmu tapi aku ada disini, Changminnie…aku tak kemana-mana"

Mendengar kalimat itu Changmin hanya diam. Tubuhnya masih tak ingin melepaskan hangat tubuh Kyuhyun yang memeluknya erat.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" pekik girang wanita yang saat ini tengah memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Aigoo…kenapa kau jadi semakin kurus? Apa Changmin tak memberimu makan dengan benar?" tanya wanita tersebut sambil melepas pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun. Changmin yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun mendengus sebal mendegar tuduhan itu namun Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana liburan eomma dan appa di Afrika?" tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik masuk ke dalam rumah oleh wanita yang ia panggil eomma itu.

"Kau bisa lihat, kulitku terbakar matahari cukup lama dan sekarang jadi segelap ini. Ah ya, aku membeli banyak souvenir untukmu dan Changmin, setelah makan malam aku akan membagikannya pada kalian" ucap ibu Changmin dengan semangat.

"Oh, kalian sudah sampai Changmin-ah, Kyuhyun-ah" seru ayah Changmin yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah, Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai tanda hormat, begitupun dengan Changmin.

"Lama tak bertemu, bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya ayah Changmin.

"Keadaan kami baik, appa" jawab Changmin yang memilih untuk duduk di samping ayahnya sementara Kyuhyun sudah ditarik kearah dapur oleh ibu Changmin.

"Ibumu sangat merindukan kalian berdua, ia sudah memasak sejak pagi untuk menjamu kalian" jelas ayah Changmin. Changmin hanya tersenyum tipis, bisa membayangkan bagaimana ibunya sibuk sendiri di dapur menyiapkan semua makanan dan tak mau ada yang mengganggunya.

"Adik-adikmu belum datang, tadi mereka bilang masih di perjalanan"

Setelah kalimat terakhir dari ayahnya itu baik Changmin dan ayahnya tak lagi bersuara, keduanya hanya diam sambil menatapi layar televisi, Changmin sendiri walaupun matanya tertuju pada televisi pikirannya justru sedang tidak disana.

"Kau ingat bagaimana appa dan eomma pertama kali bertemu?"

Changmin menolehkan wajahnya kearah sang ayah, bingung dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba darinya.

"Hmm…kalau tidak salah appa dan eomma dulunya teman sekelas kan?"

"Ya, benar. Dulunya kami berteman, lebih tepatnya sih teman bertengkar, eomma mu itu sangat keras kepala dan kelakuannya sama sekali tak ada manis-manisnya, tapi ia adalah wanita yang sangat cerdas dan sebenarnya sejak lama appa sudah tertarik padanya namun appa tak yakin apakah dengan dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang ini kami bisa bersatu" ayah Changmin tersenyum, mengenang masa mudanya dengan ibu Changmin.

"Setelah tamat dari sekolah menengah appa langsung masuk wajib militer, selama dua tahun appa tak berhubungan lagi dengan eomma mu sampai akhirnya saat appa selesai dengan kewajiban negara itu teman-teman sekolah menghubungi appa dan berencana untuk mengadakan reuni kecil-kecilan, disitulah kami dipertemukan kembali, dalam dua tahun eomma mu berubah menjadi wanita yang begitu elegan dan sangat cantik, appa sampai pangling saat pertama kali bertemu lagi dengannya. Saat itu eomma mu sudah tak sendiri, ia memiliki seorang kekasih, kakak kelasnya di universitas"

"Perasaan cinta semasa sekolah itu pun muncul kembali, appa pikir kenapa harus menyerah sebelum berusaha? Paling tidak kalaupun nantinya gagal appa tak akan menyesal karena belum berusaha dan memulai. Appa pun mulai mendekati eomma mu, prosesnya cukup lama sampai akhirnya eomma mu memilih appa sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Appa sangat bahagia, sampai sekarang pun kalau mengingatnya lagi appa merasa sudah melakukan hal yang tepat dengan tidak menyerah dulu dan terus berusaha"

"Kenapa appa menceritakan ini padaku?" tanya Changmin.

"Appa tak tau ada masalah apa antara kau dan Kyuhyun tapi appa bisa melihat kalau hubungan kalian sedang renggang, kau tak bisa membohongi appa, nak. Appa sudah tiga puluh lima tahun membina rumah tangga dengan eomma mu dan pernikahan kami juga ada naik dan turunnya, sama seperti pernikahan pada umumnya. Appa bisa melihat jarak antara kau dan Kyuhyun padahal biasanya kau tak pernah melepaskan tangannya"

Mendengar itu Changmin terdiam, apa ia begitu transparannya sampai ayahnya bisa melihat dengan jelas keretakan hubungannya dan Kyuhyun?

"Saran ayah untukmu adalah jangan berpikir kalau kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, padahal kenyataannya apa yang kau lakukan justru berakibat sebaliknya. Terkadang manusia merasa dirinya sudah melakukan hal yang paling benar tapi ternyata tidak. Membangun sebuah keluarga tak bisa hanya di dasari oleh cinta, kalian harus saling percaya, terbuka dan berkerja sama karena kau tak bisa membuat sebuah keluarga sendirian. Jangan terbawa emosi, gunakan pikiran yang tenang saat kau mengambil keputusan, tanyakan hatimu apakah ini yang kau inginkan? Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya"

Changmin kembali terdiam, otaknya berusaha mencerna semua kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut ayahnya. Memang selama ini ia selalu mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri, apakah keputusannya untuk menceraikan Kyuhyun sudah tepat? Apa memang ini yang ia harapkan? Alasannya yang tak mau menyakiti Kyuhyun lebih jauh lagi…apa itu memang alasan sebenarnya atau hanya pembenaran untuk pengkhianatannya kepada Kyuhyun?

"Hei kalian berdua, suara bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi tapi kalian tidak ada yang ingin membukakan pintu?" omelan eommanya membuat Changmin tersadar dari renungannya. Pria jangkung itu menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri, dimana Kyuhyun tengah berdiri saat ini. Kedua mata mereka bertemu dan Changmin kembali memikirkan keputusannya.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

* * *

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua pembaca yang sudah mau menyempatkan sedikit waktunya untuk membaca tulisan saya ini dan bersabar untuk updatenya yang super lama. I've been caught up with something and I just don't have any will to write anymore but seeing how some of you kept asking me to update somehow boosted my confidence to continue at least until I finish this story.

As what I told you before, this story is partially my personal experience and yeah, you can't write a love story without having one yourself right?

Semoga tulisan saya bisa menghibur kalian. Thank you and sorry at the same time.

See you on the next update.


End file.
